


Alone

by DesireRivalzx



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Original Character(s), Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireRivalzx/pseuds/DesireRivalzx
Summary: The Heist was a risky job. everyone knew that. especially when the covenant enter earth's orbit as they get ready to move. at least it would make things easier to steal.but what will Agents North Dakota and Oklahoma do when they are cut off from their team and help as the covenant slowly take control of the city.....





	1. Oak

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during and after the season 9 episode “Hell’s angel” it tells the story of how team B escapes the city of New Mombasa after Taking casualties during the heist for the Sarcophagus.

“Team B Report! Team B,” Carolina yelled quickly through her comm unit. After the ordeal, they had gone through along with team B’s radio silence she feared the worse as she, Maine and York sped along the New Mombasa highway. She was about to hail them again when a familiar voice finally responded.

“Team B is down!” North Dakota replied hastily, “We have wounded and are taking fire,” he said over gunshots and explosions.

Carolina Breathed a short sigh of relief that they weren't too late, “We ’ll be right there,” she replied back. They had to get to them before the city was overrun with Covenant. In retrospect, while attempting the heist during the Covenant attack on the city did give them the perfect opportunity to strike as V.I.Ps and artefacts were rushed off-world it did leave way to many opportunities for everything to go wrong.

“Negative get the package!” North ordered, “Get it out of the city!”

After a brief pause, Carolina responded “roger that” while she hated leaving her team behind North was right. This was their first and last chance to get the package from the V.I.P before he escaped the planet and would be out of their reach for good.

“Reading team B’s tracker” York spoke up as he monitored the tracking device team B planted on the V.I.P’s vehicle. “Ok, there he is I got him.”

“We’ll cut him off at the overpass,” Carolina replied. They still had a chance, “go GO!” she exclaimed as they changed course for the overpass.

Meanwhile

“Wyoming you better not die on me,” Connie said quickly as she holds her hands over a puncture in Wyoming’s armour.

With a few coughs the British man mustered the strength to respond “Tis but a flesh wound I'll be fine” he chuckled before passing out.

“Oh shit’” Connie said under her breath “Wyoming's out!” she yelled to North “he needs help ASAP”

North quickly ducked back into cover behind the tipped police car. “We can't do much right now,” he replied, “those Jackals are rippling my dome to shreds” he continued as he moved his hand to his comm unit “Oak please tell me you're working on this” he radioed to his ally.

While the rest of team B was pinned down by Covenant snipers after their engagement by law enforcements Oak had used his cloaking device to sneak away and flank the cops that had originally pinned them down. Before he could flank them Covenant snipers has picked them off and had moved on to pin down his squad. Oak was now scaling a building to take them down

“I'm working on it,” he said as he heaved himself onto the roof of the building

“Well can you work a little faster?” Connie chimed in.

Ignoring his team’s complaints Oak grabbed his grenade launcher from his back and loaded a yellow canister into it. The canister was adorned with biohazard and warning labels. He walked to the other side of the building’s roof and looked over the edge. In the plaza below he saw the heap of police cars covering his team from of onslaught of carbines and beam rifles. He followed the shots to their origin point: a bridge connecting two buildings together where a Jackal sniper team had taken up roost. Oak extended his firing arm and flicked off the safety on his launcher. After a few seconds of aiming and correcting for wind speeds, he pulled the trigger and sent a cloud of orange smoke hurtling through the air to land on the end of the bridge.

The canister exploded and covered the whole bridge in gas. A couple dead Jackals fell out of the cloud and plummeted to the floor below.

“That's five E.K.I.A” oak said through his comm unit.

“Thanks, Oak. I owe you a drink after this” north chuckled

“You owe me nothing” He replied before swapping radio channels “come in mother of invention. This is Oklahoma requesting evac for team B. before the LZ gets hot preferably”

“Roger that Oklahoma” F.I.L.S.S responded to his plead for evac “a pilot has already been dispatched to pick up agents Maine and York. please wait while for evac” the AI finished.

“Got it. Oak out” Oak said as he swapped back to his team's channel “get ready to move. We got evac”

After Regrouping with the rest of his team oak shot a flare into the sky to mark their landing zone. Not long after a pelican came into view

“How many times am I gonna have to save your skins?” the pilot sarcastically said through the radio as she flew into the plaza.

north chuckled as he and oak carried Wyoming into the rear of the pelican along while Connie rushed for the pelican’s first aid kit to treat Wyoming.

The pilot made her way to Team A's position, collected them and moved on to collect Carolina

“Holy shit are you guys ok?” York asked as he saw Wyoming’s bloodied armour.

“We got pinned down by Covenant” oak replied calmly as he looked out at the city.

“C-Covenant?... already?” York asked with fear in his voice “but their ships are still in orbit how are they already in the city?... we need to get to Carolina.Now.” Yorks mind flooded with thoughts as he realised the direness of the situation.

“Cool it York” oak replied “Carolina is a soldier as are you. She can handle herself. The Covenant is in the city and we can't do jack about it. The best we can do is get back to the Invention and get away from earth and alert the other worlds” oak hated saying these words. He was a Spartan he should be down there taking the fight to them but he knew if they had already breached orbital defences then there would be no chance of keeping the city.

“Oak is right,” Connie added

To Yorks relief Carolina was mostly unharmed on the freeway “there she is! ” he said with relief

As the pulled in York grabbed ahold of the handlebars at the side of the rear door and outstretched an arm to pull Carolina up. She grabbed her helmet and took his hand.

“Look out!” North yelled as he jumped out his seat and fired a shot at a car behind Carolina. She and York turned to the car to see a squad of Elites. Instincts kicked in and York pulled Carolina into the pelican with all his strength and the two fell onto the floor. Oak quickly took york’s place at the rear door and helped north suppress the kill squad

“get us out of here!” North called back to the pilot as an Elite readied a Fuelrod

“The fucks it look like I'm doing?” the pilot called back as the pelican flew away from the freeway and the rear doors began to close. Before the door could fully close the Elite fired. The Fuelrod shot hit the pelican’s wing and caused the ship to shake.

“Hang on!” the pilot called back as she tried to regain control. During the turbulence, Oak and North fell out the back and plummeted into the city streets below…..


	2. logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet another character cought up in the chaos of the attack.

Logan wandered the buildings garage. He hated guard duty down here. Sure it's a crummy job but at least the upper floors had a kick ass view of the city. Earth wasn't the most fun planet to be stationed on but its cities were beautiful. At Least in a hour or 2 his shift would be over and he could head downtown for a drink.

 

His quiet patrol was interrupted by a loud thud around the corner followed by the sound of one of his colleagues cocking his rifle “S-stop right there or well shoot!” a voice came from one of the guards Logan could see as he turned the corner, Adams from the sounds of it, attempting to arrest a giant of a man. “W- we’re gonna need bigger handcuffs.. ” Adams said as he moved in cautiously.

 

Logan took a moment to inspect the giant that stood before them.

Tall, broad shouldered, a suit of Mjolnir lookalike armour, EVA helmet tech….

Freelancer agent Maine. The freelancer reached behind him and pulled a alien weapon to bear arms against his assailants.

 

“Thats a nice knife? Rifle? Knifle?” was the last thing Logan heard before he ran. He read Maine’s files and did not want to be around to personally view his handiwork or turn into it.

 

Logan ran for the elevator. He needed to grab his Movement gear. An loud scream echoed behind him and a dead body hurtled past him and impacted the wall beside the elevator. The door opened painstakingly slow and made time feel like it was going at half speed. Logan hesitantly looked over his shoulder to see the freelancer butchering the squad of guards that had attempted to detain him. As he entered the glass cylinder and turned to face the panel of buttons the 2 locked eyes. With haste he slammed his fist on a button. His breathing was heavy as he waited for the doors to divide himself and the 7ft killing machine closing distance between them.

 

“Why is he here?” Logan whispered to himself. His Intel said the heist wasn't for another week. It wasn't like him to fuck up this badly. Oh well. Nothing to be done now but he had to get out of there now.

 

Logan briskly walked to the armoury. It was a long and dark room with a light above each locker. Logan headed for the end of the room to his locker, punched in his code an checked a black case at the bottom of his locker. Within was a combat jacket and 2 bulky gauntlets. He was surprised after 3 years he hadn't had to use these yet.

 

“Willow!” Logan almost fell over with fear as someone he was called from across the room. Thankfully it was just his Commander

“Sir?”

“We’ve got a breach in the vault. Sharky is leading a team checking it out. I want you to head with the others to the roof. We cut em off from their evac.”

 

Fuck. now I've gotta get close to them. “Yes sir.” Logan said as he shut his locker again

“They have already on there way up. Better hurry up” his CO replied

“Yes sir” Logan replied as he locked collected his belongings and stuffed them in a backpack and started heading for the elevators but which way to go? Up will take him to more freelancers but down would take him to an escape… and Maine. Yeah definitely going up.

 

As logan ascended the giant building his travel was cut short by a deafening blast. The entire elevator shook and the windows shattered. What happened?.

 

Logan’s ears throbbed with pain as the blast left a loud ringing noise behind as he lay there on the floor. After he clambered to his feet he looked out of the elevator’s now glassless windows to try and figure out what was going on.

 

He saw what was left of the upper and lower floors of the building falling all around him. “The fuck” was all Logan could utter before he saw the black, blue and brown flashes of armour fly past. “Orders are order I guess” he said sarcastically before taking a running leap from the window. What was I thinking? Jumping from a 90th story window with no shoot. What's done is done. Now how to survive?

 

Looking down Logan could see a mid air spectacle of 3 more freelancers engaging his teammates in mid air combat. On had just taken down a hornet and its charred remains remained in free-fall. This could be his saving grace.

 

Logan balanced himself and outstretched his right hand. With a flex of his hand the gauntlet opened up revealing a small spear like projectile. With another flex of his hand he let loose the hook and it linked him and the hornet’s remains with a wire. He reeled himself an and fiddled with the other gauntlet and another grapple hook emerged ready for firing. A quick glance over the  side showed he was running out of air. He fired the second line into the side of the building and detached both cables from himself. They were two sides of the same rope and they were now tethering the hornet to the building and slowing Logan's decent. But it wasn't enough. He saw he was below the skyline now and had no other choice. He took one final leap towards a nearby building and flexed his left hand…..

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first dip into story writing and was made a couple months ago. I decided to post it here because why not. someone might enjoy it. I have a part 2 and working on 3 right now. I'll probably post part 2 later. 
> 
> any and all criticism is welcomed as I'm wanting to improve my skills


End file.
